User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep33 Season 3 Finale (Complete)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Noah:...I think we're almost done with this journey. Night: good, I'm done with the outside. Metal: guys, look. (Metal points towards the crash to show hundreds of abandoned cars spread out across the road) Intru: I'm coming ba- (Intru is cut-off by a shard of metal from a car deeply cutting his leg) Intru: Ahhg! Metal: Intru! Noah:...is that- Metal: oh my god. (Screen shows a green field to the left of the road with tents and a Helicopter in the middle of the field) Peter: ahahahaha! Night: we made it. This Time (Screen shows 3 Men talking in the middle of the campsite) Man 1: I'm not sure how much longer we can stay. Man 2: but we can't just let Peter get stranded. Man 1: we can't let ourselves die and loose the Heli either. Man 3: I say we reach a certain amount of days, we take a vote, you, me Dante and Forrest, when we pass the amount of days we leave. Dante: I say at least another week. Man 1: another week? Man 3: Dante, we can't stay another week, we don't have the food for it. Dante: how much more do we have? Man 3: a few says, maybe more if we save it. Man 1: but I think 3 more days is the perfect. Dante: they might not be here in 3 days, c'mon Bet, you always got my back. Bet: 3 days is a lot, but I'd agree with it. Dante: what about Forrest? Man 2: you know Forrest, he never makes decisions, it's just us three. Bet: I still think we should include him, Mike, he's part of the- (Bet sees people approaching the camp) Bet: someone's here! Peter: Dante! Dante: Huh?...Men! They're here! Bet: looks like one of thems injured! Dante: get Forrest! Holy shit, they made it. (Bet runs towards another Tent) Mike: Peter! (The group runs up to the campsite as Peter gives a group hug to Mike and Dante) Mike: you fucking made it man! Peter: did you doubt Me?! Dante: a little, yeah...is this the group? (Screen shows Night, Metal, Noah and Intru) Peter: yes, they helped me get here. Dante: *smirks* then we will assure you will be treated kindly at ERB. Night: were we going to be treated like slaves? Dante: no, but just to make ERB sound better I'll make it seem like you get special treatment. Night: nice to hear. Noah: *looking at the Helicopter* geez. Metal: it's fucking huge. Dante: hm? Oh, you mean History here? *taps the Helicopter* yeah. She's a working beauty. Intru: she can fit all of us? Dante: she can't fit at least 12 people, looks,like there's only nine of us, Lloyd said you were bringing-...nevermind, sorry. Night:... Dante:... Mike:...anyways, Peter, take you and you're group to Forrest, Bet just told him you guys arrives, so he should be ready. Noah: ready? Ready for what? Mike: well, it's not that we don't trust any of you, but an ERB rule is before being brought to ERB, you must be bite-checked. Metal: Bite-checked? Night: they're gunna check us for bites, make sure we aren't infected. Metal: none of us were bitten. Peter: it's fine, just go along with it, also, Intru here needs severe medical assistance. Dante: alright, Forrest will tend to him before we leave. Mike: it's the blue tent you need to be on, Bet and Forrest are in there. Peter: alright, guys...we've made it. (Screen shows Forrest touching Peters head) Forrest: welp, not surprisingly, you're not bit. Peter: yeah I know. (Peter gets off the table he was sitting on and shakes his hand) Forrest: good to know you made it buddy, your moms been worried sick. Peter: I'm sure Walts doing fine with her. Forrest: couldn't get a better man to do it. Peter: glad to hear that. Forrest: ok, bring the injured guy in here, I'll make sure to fix him up before we go. Peter: gotcha. (Peter leaves the Tent leaving Forrest alone) (Screen shows time pass as the group is seen eating around a camp-fire) Dante: heh, I didn't think Peter would be that weak just by himself. Noah: he basically relied on our safety to keep him safe. Peter: please, you guys would've been lost on day 3 without my help. Night: we also would've been able to make decisions easier without you. Mike: *chuckles* geez, Peter, no wonder Lloyd complains about you all the time. Peter: now I know you're bullshitting, he's just as bad as me. Metal: he talked less. Peter: I'm Sure your leader TK is having a hell of a time. Intru: TK lived with a power-abusing monster for months, I'm sure he can live with Lloyd a few days. Bet: well, if he truly is the leader, hope he doesn't mind giving that position up once he gets to ERB, the only leaders there are the chosen Government, which only consist of about 7 people, Peter being one of them. Noah: speaking of ERB, Dante, what time do you assume we leave? Dante: Bets the pilot, ask him. Bet: well, tomorrow so far reads to be a good-weathered day, hopefully tomorrow evening or tomorrow night, but definitely soon. Metal: what happens once we get there? Forrest: you might meet The Announcer. Mike: stop fucking with them, no one meets The Announcer. Peter: *ahem* Mike: good for you Peter. *smirks* you've done what very care about. Peter: *grins* Mike: anyways, serious answer, we'll all be searched, again, then all of your stories will be told to another Government Superior, probably Monica in your cases since she's highest ranked. Peter: pfft. Mike: after that, you'll probably be given Class-B or possibly Class-A houses, which are houses better than some others. Metal: how do you get a low Class house? Mike: if we find out "bad" things from your past, you will be put in a lower ranked house, if you choose to not tell us, we have people trained to detect liars or people who are hiding something, if we think you're lying to us you'll be out in a Rank-F House, which is more like a shelter. Forrest: you can build yourself up tho, I was a Rank-C house, now I'm the Towns Most Well-Known Doctor. Night: when do you get the rest of our Community. Mike: if you all check out ok, probably the next day. Night: may I join on the first ride back? Mike: Bet? Bet: huh? Oh, well, I suppose you can, but it'll mean one less person for that trip, and these trips will take a few hours back and forth. Night: it'll be fine, just the first trip. Bet: ok, if you say so. Peter: I'll be on it as well, but that's just for Lloyd and your leader, after that I'll be off as well. Dante: well, it's getting late, and tomorrow is a big day, Peter, you and your group all rest up, you too Bet. Bet: *nods* Dante: myself and Mike will keep night watch, at some point we'll switch out with you Forrest. Forrest: got it. Dante: good, now, we don't have tents for everyone, but there's only 4 of you so I'm sure you wouldn't mind 2 in a tent. Intru: we'll survive. Dante: good man. Peter: guys...we made it... (Screen shows time pass as Dante and Mike are on watch) Mike:... Dante:... Mike:...*look at watch*...1:30. Dante: I guess one of us should switch out with Forrest by now. Mike: you go, I'll be fine. Dante: you sure? Mike: yeah, I can stay awake another week knowing Peters safe. Dante: if he didn't make it, the Government would be corrupted. Mike: he's still the only one keeping order. Dante: I agree, but it's best to leave it alone and let him do his thing. Mike: yeah yeah, I know. (A rustle is heard in nearby bushes) Mike: shh shh. Dante:... Mike: you hear that? (Screen shows a single Zombie approach from the bushes) Dante: pfft, don't piss yourself. Mike: shut up. (Mike walks over to the Zombie with a knife in his hand) Mike: get outta here. (Mike stabs the Zombie in the head as it falls to the ground) Dante: good to see you put on some big boy pants. Mike: don't make me use this on you. Dante: you wouldn't get the chance. Mike: whatever, I'm gunna check if there mo- (As Mike turns around his shirt is grabbed by an arm) Mike: ahg! Dante: Mike! (Mikes body is pulled into the Zombie that grabbed in as it bites his neck) Mike: Ahhhg! (Dante is running towards Mike) Dante: No! Mike! (Dante tries to Aim at the Zombie) Mike: Ahhh-ahhh... (Mike falls to the ground as the Zombies start to devourer him) Dante: M-Mike! (The Zombies eating Mike are shot by Dante) Dante: n-n-no... (The group and the ERB guards come out of their tents) Peter: Dante?! Mike?! (Screen shows more Zombies appear from the woods in front of Dante) Dante:... Night: *sees Dante* Dante! Move! Dante:... (Dante aims his gun at the Zombies and starts to shoot them) Dante: you motherfuckers! (Night runs over to Dante and helps him shoot the Zombies) Night: shit! Where are they coming from?! (Screen shows Zombies appear from another part of the woods where Metal and Noah are) Noah: Shit! Metal: no! Not now! (Metal and Noah start to shoot the Zombies as Bet joins them) Bet: I got your back! (Peter runs to Dante who is shooting Zombies) Peter: Dante! Where's Mike?! Dante:... Peter:...*sees Mikes body*...no... Dante:...go make sure the camp stays safe, we're so close, we aren't losing it now! Peter: got it! (Peter runs off in another direction) Dante:... (Screen shows another part of the woods as Zombies are being shot by Intru) Intru: shit *shoots* shit *shoots* shit. *shoots* (The Zombies are able to make ground on Intru as he is forced to run) Intru: fuck! (Intru starts to limp away as the Zombies chase him) Intru: *huff huff* gah! (Intru falls to the ground) Intru: *watching the Zombies get closer*...*closes his eyes* (Before The Zombies can get to Intru they are all shot from behind) Intru: *opens his eyes* what? (Screen shows Forrest holding his hand out to Intru) Forrest: c'mon! We're leaving now! Intru:...*nods and grabs Forrest' hand* (Screen shows Bet in the pilot seat of the Helicopter as Noah and Metal are shooting Zombies that get near it) (Forrest and Intru run up to the Heli) Forrest: get him inside the Heli! I need to get the rest! Noah: Intru! Thank god! Forrest: Bet! How's History doing?! Bet: we should be good! *gets out of the pilots seat* get all the people and whatever supplies we need and let's go! Forrest: on it! (Forrest runs off in a direction) Bet: Noah! Metal! Watch History while I get a few materials for the flight! Metal: got it! Bet: make sure everyone's buckled in the Heli before I get back, it will be a bumpy ride. (Bet runs off in the opposite direction as Forrest) Noah: alright, ok, Metal, we can do this. Metal: we're almost there! We have to! (Noah and Metal shoot a few Zombies) (Screen shows Peter shooting Zombies) Peter: shit! Why are there so many! Forrest: Peter! Peter: Forrest! Forrest: Peter! We're evacuating with History! Peter: is it safe? Forrest: we have no other choice, some of the group you brought are there. Peter: where's Bet?! Forrest: getting supplies for the flight! hurry over there while I get Dante! Peter: right right. (The both run off in different directions) (Screen shows a reanimated Mike being shot in the head) Night: I'm sorry, but I had to! Dante:...I know, I know! Just keep shooting. (Forrest runs up behind both of them) Forrest: Dante! Night! We're evacuating now! Dante: we're using History now? Forrest: we have no other choice! Let's go! Night: c'mon Dante! (Night leaves as Dante has one more look at Mike) Dante:... (Dante leaves following Night and Forrest) (Screen shows everyone inside the Helicopter as Night and Dante get in) Forrest: Noah! Metal! Good job, now get in! Noah: got it. Metal: got it. Forrest: where's Bet?! (Gunshots are heard from behind a tent) Dante: shit. (Dante gets out of History and runs towards the gunshots) Forrest: everyone inside, we'll be right back! (Forrest follows Dante) (Screen shows Bet on the ground as Zombies approach him) Bet: *shoots a few more Zombies* no! (The Zombies are shot by Dante and Forrest who appear behind Bet) Dante: Bet! Forrest: c'mon! Get up! (Bet gets up and turns towards Dante and Forrest) Bet: thanks...is everyone in the Heli? Dante: all except you. Bet:...then let's go! (Dante and Forrest start to run towards the Heli) (Screen shows Bet standing still) Bet:... (Bet looks at his arm which has a rip in the sleeve covered in blood) Bet: *breathing heavily* Forrest: Bet! C'mon! Bet: I'm coming! (Bet runs towards The Heli) (Screen shows Bet get into the Pilots seat as Forrest and Dante get in the back) Dante: close the doors! (The Helicopters doors are shut by Night) (Zombies start to bang on the side of The Heli) Bet: everyone hang on! (The Helicopters Rotor starts to spin) Bet: *pressing buttons* (The Rotor spins faster as the Helicopter shakily lifts off the ground) (Screen shows Lloyd in his small computer room drinking coffee) Lloyd:... (Teddy walks into the room) Teddy: Lloyd, maybe it's best you get some sleep. Lloyd: sorry Teddy, but no way, it's been 8 days, they've gotta be there by now, and I can't miss the Helicopter moving towards ERB. Teddy: I doubt they'd leave 1:45 in the morning. Lloyd: just bring me another coffee, I'll be fine. Teddy: if you say so, sooner or later yo- Lloyd: wait! (Screen shows the red dot on Lloyd radar starting to move) Lloyd: they're flying! Teddy: what? Lloyd: they made it! They're going to ERB! The group fucking did it! Teddy: *looks at the screen* holy shit! Lloyd: go wake up your leader, it's late but it's worth it! Teddy: yeah, I will! (Teddy runs out of the room) Lloyd: h-h-haha! They made it...they made it... (Screen shows time pass and TK and Teddy walk into the room) TK: Lloyd what happened! Lloyd: sorry for waking you up 2:00 in the morning sir but look! *points at the screen* (TK looks at the screen) TK: th-this is. Lloyd: it's the Helicopter moving, the group made it, they're going to ERB now. TK: I can't believe it. Teddy: we should be hearing from the soon then, right? Lloyd: surely by tomorrow. TK: they actually did it, never doubted them but...it feels good to know at least some of the, are ok. Lloyd: in about half an hour, they'll be at ERB, then- (The computer beeps as the red dot on the radar disappears) Lloyd:...w-what? TK: Lloyd, what just happened? Teddy: where's the red dot. (Lloyd starts rapidly typing on the computer) Lloyd: n-no, no no no! The signal broke, I can't get a read of them. Teddy: what does that mean. Lloyd:... TK: Lloyd? (Lloyd turns towards TK and Teddy) Lloyd:...it...it means The Helicopter either broke down...or crashed... TK:... Teddy:... (Screen shows a cloud of smoke coming from the woods where trees were knocked down) (The screen goes black as Lloyd voice is heard) Lloyd: they didn't make it... (Silence is heard) Category:Blog posts